Detective Work
by inuyoukai24
Summary: Kagome's best friend Sango has just been through a major tragedy! Kagome's cousin, Miroku, knows just the guy to help. Will this would-be detective and the college girl hit it off when the case is solved?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Inuyasha. Gods, I wish like hell I did, but I don't. MUCH props to Rumiko Takahashi, cause ya already know the Inu is bangin'. I'll bet all the Inu and Sesshy fans out there would like to know where she got her ideas!

"Hey Sango, want to go to that new club that opened up last night? I heard it's supposed to be like totally off the hook. I bought this new outfit and everything!"

"Um, I don't know Kagome. I haven't been clubbing for a while now. I don't even remember when the last time I went is! Sorry, I'll have to skip this one. Why don't you go with that new girl, what's-her-face?"

"Kagura? Are you crazy? Ugh, she practically told me she hated my guts from the moment she met me! She was all high and mighty, talking about something or another. I don't even know why I bother! She's such a pain! Anyways, I guess I'm flying solo tonight. See you tomorrow!"

Kagome waved good-bye to Sango and walked out of the college building. Gods, it felt good to be 24! Granted she still had to graduate at the end of the year, but it was only August. Her last year of college, a major in history. Somehow, ancient Japan always caught her attention, particularly the Feudal Era. Everyone thought she was odd, except for her best friend Sango, who was 23. Her and Kagome's older cousin Miroku, who was 25. He was such a lecher, she hardly considered him. Ah, anyways. Kagome inhaled the afternoon breeze as she made her way to her car. Leaving her radio off, she rolled down all her windows and headed to the club on the beach. It was a 20 minute ride, so she sat back, and raced there on the highway.

Sango sighed as she watched Kagome leave. She hated to be left alone, but hated going to the club even more ever since she broke up with her old boyfriend, Koga. It was so bad! Koga's brother, that sick-ass Naraku, decided she needed a lesson and totally embarrassed the hell out of her in front of half of the people at the most popular club at that time. Okay, so it had been two years, still! It hadn't happened to Kagome; it happened to her. She still felt so weird about it. I mean come on. When you're 21 and someone comes over and tells you karaoke's on, they aren't supposed to dump a million gallons of water on your white ensemble and expect you not to cringe in embarrassment, especially when it's your time of the month. She had felt like a damn fool, and to hell if she was going to be caught at a club sometime soon! She watched enviously as Kagome sped off the college campus, hating that she had to live on campus, even though her roommate was Kagome. 'Great. Like I really want to be alone at this point in time.'

Kagome entered the club and smiled smugly as she saw the 'girls' on the dance floor. They were totally no match for her. Instantly searching for the cutest guy there, she found him dancing with a blue eyed, blond girl. 'She's gone.' Kagome thought. She made her way over, her black leather hip-huggers and blood red tube top clearing a path. Her black boots treaded softly, while the golden hoops in her ears shimmered in the club lights. Her brown eyes were highlighted with a reddish eye-shadow, and her raven black hair curled around her shoulders. When she was halfway to the cute guy, her cell vibrated against her thigh. 'Aw damn! Who's calling me now?' Kagome picked up the phone, checking the number. 'Oh, it's Sango. I guess I can spare a minute.' Kagome picked up the phone, and said, "Hello?"

But all she heard on the other end was a dial tone.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What's going on? I'd better get back to campus and check up on her!'

Kagome raced to the campus, still in her clubbing clothes. 'Oh shit, I hope Sango's okay!' She parked her car in the handicap parking and ran through the doors of her dorm building. Not patient enough to wait for the elevator, Kagome ran up the four flights of stairs, running to dorm 445. When she got there, she gasped.

Sango was lying naked on her bed; their room had been destroyed completely. Sango was lying on her back with her eyes closed. Apparently she was unconscious. Kagome entered the room carefully, slamming the door shut behind her. She quickly found a blanket that hadn't been shredded, and covered up Sango. Her body was covered in small cuts; her bed was covered in fresh blood. Kagome was shaking as she dialed 911.

"Hello? I-I-I need an ambulance at Asumi University, in central Tokyo. I don't know what happened! My friend lost a lot of blood. Look, it's the fourth floor, room 445. Please come quick! Okay, okay, I'll be here. Bye."

As Kagome hung up, she turned back to Sango. "Gomen, gomen Sango. I should have stayed with you." Kagome apologized to her unconscious friend as tears welled in her eyes.

Later, at the hospital, Kagome sat miserably as the doctors inspected Sango's body. Thankfully she was alive, but just barely. It was as if someone wasn't doing it planned, it had just happened. 'Kuso! If only I had stayed instead of clubbing! She wouldn't be like this! But if it wasn't planned, then how did they know she was there alone? What sense does that make?'

Kagome jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, hey Miroku. Don't do that to me! You scared the crap out of me. Ahmigods, Sango is in there. They don't know exactly what happened, but they know it wasn't planned or anything-" Kagome was cut short when the doctor came out. "Excuse me, are you Kagome Higurashi? Yes? Well, we have good news and bad news. Good news is she'll live, but she'll probably be pretty traumatized the rest of her life," the doctor stated.

"Traumatized? Why do you say that?" Kagome's voice quivered.

"She was raped."

Kagome let out a loud gasp, while at her side Miroku's eyes widened, and his eyes started to water. Kagome looked at him, and wondered at once why she wasn't crying as well. The doctor muttered an apology, and walked away quickly. Kagome turned in her seat to find Miroku's cheek stained with a single tear. "Miroku, why is it that you are crying, and that I'm not even though I'm the woman and I'm her best friend? Oh no, don't tell me, you're gay?"

"NO! I mean, this doesn't affect you in the same way it affects me, okay!? I mean, you don't feel for her in the same way as I do!" Miroku argued, and realizing what he had just said, turned a bright shade of red.

"Ohh, so THAT'S why you always offer to help me study for my Feudal Japan History exams, isn't it?"

"Look Kagome, right now is NOT the time to be discussing this. I have a friend, pretty aggressive, but still a good detective. Except he's not authorized. I'll have him explain when we go see him."

"When are we gonna see him?"

"Right now. Let's go."

Kagome and Miroku reached the front doors of the hospital after making sure Sango would be held in top security. No visitors unless they were immediate family or Kagome and Miroku. As they sped down the streets in Miroku's Jaguar, Kagome thought again of what Miroku had said of this guy they were going to meet. He had gone to the top academy in forensic studies, but at the end was not permitted to graduate "because of numerous unnamable reasons." Obviously the dude had gotten mad, but that was nothing. He started his own street side business for the different mafias in the worst part of town. He was a clean guy though, no drugs or anything. His mom raised him like that, and he absolutely loved his mother, until she had died.

Kagome was tempted to ask questions, but she was too engaged in looking out of her window. She had never been to this side of town. The buildings were crumbling; it seemed the only thing that held them up were the iron frames that seemed to rust more with every passing moment. What caught Kagome's eyes was the amount of people on the street, harbored in the shadows. They looked up with dark, glowing eyes. Kagome felt her heart sink as Miroku pulled into a driveway, leading to a fairly decent looking house, but it was still as bad looking as the others. The white paint was peeling, showing the wood boards below it. The foundation cement was stained with blotches of red paint, and as Miroku heard Kagome sigh, he said to her, "No Kagome, it's not red paint. It's blood, so get over it." Kagome nearly fainted as Miroku pulled her up the stairs, suddenly noticing the amount of people that had crept out and started staring at her and her cousin.

"Miroku, are you sure about this?" Kagome whispered. "Yeah cousin, just chill, alright? He's here, and they aren't going to do anything. Quit worrying so much." Miroku answered. He rang the doorbell, and Kagome jumped at the reply. A gruff voice answered, "Who are you and what do you want?" Miroku calmly replied, "Hey man, it's me, Miroku. I have my cousin here with me, and your animals want to eat her alive. Let us in, bro." Kagome heard a "Feh" on the other side of the door, and several chains being unlocked. As the old door creak open, Kagome gasped and stared at the handsome stranger.

Kagome reeled in shock as she saw the guy. Miroku had mentioned he was 25, but not that he was so irresistible. Kagome heard wolf whistles as the stranger growled, and told them to enter quickly. She obeyed, only slightly aware of Miroku tugging on her arm. Her eyes never left him, though she wanted to know where he had managed to get amber-gold contacts from.

He had long, bleached hair, and like before stated amber-gold contacts. He wore a black wave cap under a UConn Huskies hat. 'Probably some foreign team from America. Looks good on him though.' He wore black biker gloves with red designs on them that read "Inu." Kagome stared as her eyes traveled down toward his stomach. Thanks to his white wife-beater, Kagome could easily make out the lean six-pack under it. She began to imagine when she saw his baggy black jeans and gray Timberlands®. Mentally slapping herself for thinking like that at a time like this, she caught the end of Miroku's sentence.

"…so you see Inuyasha, we would really appreciate your help on this."

Ah, so Inuyasha was his name. Not really caring about it, she quickly added, "Please. Sango is my best friend in the world."

Inuyasha searched her brown eyes with his golden ones and truly saw her worry about her abused friend. Sighing, he took two steps back, and fully examined her. He turned his gaze to Miroku's expecting one.

"There will be a price."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Did this jerk really think she was that kind of a girl? She loved Sango like a sister, but she wouldn't do that to herself just to find her attacker.

"Look you perv! I refuse to be taken advantage of like that, okay!? You can just forget it!" Kagome nearly ran out of the front door before she felt a hand on her wrist and another on her shoulder. Miroku she shrugged off, but Inuyasha pulled her wrist with a jerk so that she was once again facing him. "Look, girl, I wasn't thinking of that. I was just…you know what never mind. Someone like you would never understand. I was speaking in terms of money or a new apartment somewhere out of this dump, stuff like that. Damn Miroku and you say I'm paranoid about my body."

"Miroku, pray tell where are we going to get the 'money' that this guy wants?" Kagome ventured.

"Yeah, uh, you seriously don't want to know that, but I can tell you if I have to get it it'll be legal, don't worry," replied Miroku.

Kagome found herself unusually comfortable in this strange, ghetto home. The ripped leather couches seemed to be ripped at just the right angles, enough so they looked homey and cool, but not too shabby either. She sighed in boredom as she heard the low mumbles of Miroku and Inu-what's-his-face in the other room, discussing terms of payment and whatnot. Sighing again, she took this opportunity to examine the house more closely. The front door was to her left, so where she was sitting was the living room/front hall. 'Damn, that's real ghetto,' she thought. The door to her left was slightly open. In that room, the kitchen, Miroku and what's-his-face were talking and next to that door were some beat-up stairs. Finding herself bored out of her mind, she decided to further investigate this dude's house. Climbing slowly, she soon found herself in a narrow hallway with two doors. She opened the door closest to her and found a clean bathroom, which seemed out of place in the whole situation. Closing the door, she took a few more steps and assumed this was probably Miroku's little friend's bedroom. "How bad can it be?" she asked herself. Turning the handle, she gasped as she saw the room.

The floor was a smooth, creamy brown wood color, and the walls were glacier blue. The bed stand, night table, and bureau were all of cherry oak, and the bed was…huge! It was a king size that took up nearly half the room. Kagome carefully stepped over a few throw-pillows he had left on the floor, and sat on the bed. The royal blue sheets moved like silk beneath her, and she suddenly felt tired. She gazed longingly at the azure pillows, imagining how soft they were. Her hands found the edge of one, followed by her head, and soon she curled up in the middle of the bed, covered in liquid-like sheets that were surprisingly warm for their delicacy. 'Hm, this guy has…yawn…good taste…" Kagome thought as she drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"So I guess that could work out. Just this time though, okay? I'll help you if you get me out of this dump, as long as I can take my bedroom set with me. Everything else gets burned. Where was it that you said I could stay?"

"At my cousin's house, an hour or so away from Asumi University, where she stays with Sango."

"Yeah, I could see that working out. That'll work fine. And you are positive that she never goes home?"

"The house is practically abandoned. She goes there once a month to throw away junk mail and clean it."

"Deal. Let's go break it to your cousin over there."

Miroku made his way to where Kagome had been in the next room.

"…she's not here…"

"WHAT!? Then where the hell is she??"

"Uh, Yash, _you've_ got the detective skills, so leave me outta this. I'll wait here."

"Aw damn. I hope she didn't go upstairs."

Two minutes later

'She looks so…peaceful…I'd hate to wake her up. But she's the one that wants to find her little friend, and I've got to tell her I'm going to live in her house for now.' Inuyasha sighed wistfully at the task at hand. She looked so much like…no, he wouldn't bring her up. Sighing, he let his thoughts drift to his past girlfriend, Kikyo.

She had been so kind. Always helping the kids at the homeless shelters, being a foster parent for so many kids. Then that whole thing happened where some evil dude that looked like a monkey, literally, had murdered her because she didn't love him. Damn kitsune youkai. Or was he just evil? Inuyasha didn't particularly care. This had happened well over 10 years ago, when he was just a teenager. But he still couldn't doubt the fact that this girl looked so much like Kikyo. Granted, Kikyo held a more elegant pose, but this girl was more proud, held herself with dignity. Kikyo may have been a full figured woman, but this…Kagome…she held something about her that Kikyo had never had, something Kikyo could never have attained. He was awakened by his thoughts by a soft moan, and he turned his attention to the girl in his bed. She rolled onto her back, and yawned, stretching and kicking Inuyasha in the process.

"OI BITCH! YOU'D BETTER WATCH IT!" Inuyasha yelped.

"Just WHO are you calling a yawn bitch, dog?" Kagome retorted.

"YOU…huh? Dog? Where'd you get that from?"

"The characters on your tough-guy biker gloves, dumb ass."

"Bit- Uh, I, uh, I just came you get you. Miroku and I have something to er-hem discuss with you."

"Did you guys finally come to terms?"

"You could say that."

"WHAT!? Miroku, he can't just _stay_ at my house! What if all of a sudden my mom decides to come over, what then? You know she's the one that bought the house, she can sell it just as quick, and I'm not even up to living on campus all summer," Kagome argued. She didn't seem to like the whole Inuyasha in her house thing.

Inuyasha was starting to get anxious. He could hear the gangs outside getting restless, and he knew it was because of this chick. What was her name? Oh yeah, Kagome. He had tried to be nice to her when she woke up, resisting the urge to call her a bitch on more than one occasion because of his need to leave the house. Obviously it hadn't done much good. She still hated the idea.

"Kagome please! What choice do we have? What choice do you have? You want to help Sango as much as I do, and you know damn well I'd invite him to stay with me, except he wants to stay solitary. Your house is the next best thing I could think of. Can't you tell your mom it's like community service or some kind of psychology assignment or something?" Miroku countered.

"Yeah I could, but why would I? Look around you Miroku. This guy is hardcore. I like my furniture in one piece, okay? Sorry, no offense, but I don't allow _dogs_ in my house. Nice knowing you, buh-bye. Come on Miroku, I'm outta here," Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha rose from his seat on the black sofa, growling in a low tone. Miroku heard this and checked him on it. "Look Yash, no need to blow your spot up if you don't have to help. I'm real sorry about wasting this time like this; I know you got things to do. See you around, then," Miroku sighed, dusting off his black jeans and yellow shirt. _'I look like a damn bee. Even my boots are yellow, dammit! I have got to change when I get home. I really thought Yash would help. Oh well.'_ Miroku, after making sure Inuyasha was calm again, walked out after Kagome.

"Kagome?"


	2. Chapter Two: Meet and Greet

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Inuyasha. Gods, I wish like hell I did, but I don't. MUCH props to Rumiko Takahashi, cause ya already know the Inu is bangin'. I'll bet all the Inu and Sesshy fans out there would like to know where she got her ideas!

Miroku turned around and looked around frantically for his cousin. She wasn't in the car, and there was nobody around. "God-DAMMIT! I KNEW this shit was going to happen." He whirled and slammed his fist on the door. "YASH! YASH, MAN THEY GOT MY COUSIN! I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE 'ER, BUT SHE STILL MY COUSIN MAN! I NEED YOUR HELP HERE!" Miroku screamed. He kept pounding on the door, only to find himself pounding air and then Inuyasha's golden eyes staring at him.

"Miroku, you are so gonna owe me," was his only reply.

Sighing, Miroku simply answered, "Whatever. As long as she's still alive when you get her back, assuming you get her back."

"The longer you stand there, the longer it's gonna take to get her back."

Miroku jumped out of the way, and watched as Inuyasha lifted his head and sniffed the air. He smiled, and winked at Miroku's questioning figure. "Hello, Miroku. Did you forget why they didn't accept me in the forensic police force?"

Miroku laughed, and Inuyasha leapt down off the stairs and ran down the street, past kitsune street vendors, hanyou ball players, and youkai mobsters. He ran, following the scent of fear. He ran until the stench clouded his mind, until he thought he couldn't stand it. He ran until it lessoned, and then he stopped running and backtracked. He stood in front of an abandoned factory; the rusted metal doors jammed shut by age and by plywood that was nailed across it. He sorted through scents mentally, only recognizing Kagome's fear. The rest were more of a revenge-like smell, but their owners were difficult to identify. There was one that had been mixed into Kagome's scent, but Inuyasha mostly smelled fear. He slipped around back, looking for a window to look through. Finding a dusty window atop a few old wooden crates, he stepped up; careful to wrap his hair up in a black bandana he always carried with him. With his hair tucked into his cap, he looked almost bald except for a few stray strands that fell across his eyes. He wanted to make sure that his silver hair didn't make any contrast to the darkness in the warehouse.

Inuyasha's eyes quickly adjusted to the murky stillness inside the warehouse. _'What the hell? I know she's here, I can smell her. But where is she??'_ He stayed still, hoping to find some clue so he could find Miroku's lil cousin. _'She's not half bad, and she's kind of pretty…in her own, bizarre, bitchy way. What the hell? Why am I thinking of her like this? She's just a new client dammit!' _Inuyasha shook his head, and focused on the task at hand. He stared, making his eyes focus slowly. He could start to make out the shapes of two men standing at the front of a door, holding handguns. The door itself seemed to be barred, or barricaded from the inside. He grinned, and prepared himself for some serious hand-to-hand combat. Then he stopped to think about it. _'Why in the hell should I just barge in there like I want to get shot to save her?'_

'_Because ya think she's cute and ya wanna get to know her.'_

Damn those little voices in my head to hell, Inuyasha swore silently. Miroku and his little cousin Kagome were going to owe him so bad their grandkids would be in debt. He was starting to recognize the scent of the other demon, and he was none too happy about who it was.

"Of all demons, it just had to be Koga."

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, and found herself staring into her lap. She also realized she was very much without clothes, except for her undergarments. She lifted her head, and she groaned her annoyance when she saw a familiar face staring right back at her.

"For god's sakes, Koga, what the hell do you want? I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I will not date your fucking monkey ass brother, okay?"

"Aw, now, Kagome, who said anything about dear Naraku? He just wanted to tell you how much he's missed hanging around you and Sango. Which, by the way, reminds me of his message."

"What did the bastard say?"

"Tsk, tsk, Kagome. You mustn't be so impatient with such crucial information. However, I'll make an exception just for you. Er-hem and I quote, 'Kagome, taking your friend was quite the surprise, seeing as how I expected you there instead of her. However, I took her nonetheless, and I believe this is the second time payback's been a bitch to her. I look forward to seeing you soon, seeing as how failure to cooperate will bring death to your dearest friend. Tah-tah, now. Hugs and kisses, Naraku.'" Koga ended the speech with a sloppy bow, and looked up at Kagome with a wolfy grin.

"My brother also said I could have a piece of his future bitch, so as soon as I'm done arranging security and a cozy lil' room, I'll be back for you."

Inuyasha's temper flared as he heard Koga talking from behind a large crate. The security guards? Psh, yeah right. Stupid guards couldn't even pull the safeties off their own damn guns! Inuyasha had a ball hitting their pressure points and paralyzing them. No talkie, no walkie, no shootie. One, two, and three. Easy as hell. But hearing Koga talking about bedding Kagome made him angry. No one took his client and lived to tell! He was trying to get paid here, man! So as quickly as he made his way in, he picked the lock to the heavy door, which really wasn't barricaded, and found himself facing one almost-naked-very-flushed woman tied to a chair.

"Look what we've found behind door one, Johnny!"

"Inuyasha, I swear to god, leave me alone."

"Aw now, see, is that how you treat your hired bodyguard?"

"I never hired you."

"But I bet you wish you did!"

"Rot in hell."

"Sorry toots, it's too hot down there. Now what do you say we split this joint?"

Kagome sneered at him, believing that he was here for part of the 'action' that Koga was trying to cook up.

Speaking of the devil, Koga decided to show up.

Koga's eyes grew wide as he snarled his displeasure of having to be in the same room as Inuyasha. Inuyasha, feeling quite the same way, decided to show his disdain by baring his fangs and flexing his claws. Koga noticed the black bandana wrapped around Inuyasha's head, and smirked. Faking a blow to his stomach, Koga reached up and snatched Inuyasha's bandana from his head, causing his silver hair to cascade down his shoulders and back.

Also causing two silver, cute, furry little dog ears to pop up as a result of being kept down so long.

Kagome gasped.

"H-he's a demon??"

Inuyasha mentally smacked himself for not catching that stupid grin the wolf had put on before faking the blow. He hadn't even had time to make sure to keep his ears against his head. Realizing this, he shot a look at Kagome, whose eyes were wide open and mouth gaping. 'Ugh, now I'm really screwed. At least before I had a chance of convincing her. What person wants a half-demon living in their richly kept mansion? Great. Koga's really gonna pay this time.' Inuyasha stared at Koga, who was enjoying the look on Kagome's face.

Inuyasha went in for the kill. "Oi, Koga, when are you going to learn to keep your eyes on your opponent?"

Koga turned to look at him, but only caught a glimpse his silver hair before he hit the floor.

Inuyasha chuckled. He was always such an easy target. He turned to Kagome, who was now gritting her teeth and trying to untie the ropes around her wrists. Inuyasha walked over to her, and took out a pocket knife. Looking very carefully at the knife, he decided against threatening her into letting him stay at her house, and sighed. He carefully cut the ropes around her wrists, then worked on the ones on her ankles. He stood and waited for her to get up.

She looked at him, then down at her waist.

He rolled his eyes and leaned down again to cut the rope around her hips and waist. 'Koga really wanted to keep her in the damn chair, huh?' he thought. As he finished cutting the rope, he noticed her smooth, cream colored skin…'Ack! What the hell! Where did that come from??' Inuyasha sweat-dropped and quickly stood up. He walked to the other side of the room, and tossed Kagome her clothes, keeping his back to her the whole time. Kagome stood shakily; her legs were asleep. _'Damn, of all people to help me, it had to be him. And he's a demon! No wonder they didn't accept him into any of those high and mighty police forces. I wouldn't hire him either. Shit, now I probably owe him my life, because I know Naraku's sick-ass was going to kill me after he was done with me. I have to admit, he did help though. Damn, now I really gotta think on this.'_ Kagome straightened up and put on her leather pants, her top, and her boots. _'I gotta get out of these damn clubbin' clothes too. Now that I think about it, I probably look like a slut. Great first impression for the beautiful stranger, Kagome. Whua!? What am I thinking? Oh yeah, I'm thinking he's cute, and that he just saved my life…too bad he was such a jerk.'_ Kagome sighed as she walked past Inuyasha, ignoring him and making her way out the door. Inuyasha turned, agitated, but followed at a more casual pace. He wanted to see what would happen when she went out the front door of the building.

As expected, he heard a sharp scream as soon as she walked out the door.

Inuyasha shook his head, and quickened his pace. He got to the door just in time to catch Kagome's retreating form. He held her by the waist, and, being taller than her, growled over her head at the circle of oni that was trying to get at her. They all retreated, except for a few that wanted to press their luck. Inuyasha bared his fangs, and the few that had stayed slunk away, glaring at him with crimson eyes from the cover of the shadows.

Kagome was still getting over the initial shock when she realized Inuyasha was holding her waist. She waited patiently for him to let her go now that the danger was gone, but he wouldn't loosen his grip. Kagome started thinking, _'What is he doing? Why doesn't he let me go? Nani?? He's sniffing me!! Wha…??' _Kagome pushed against Inuyasha's body, stumbling as his grip loosened. She turned to look at him, and saw him with a shocked look on his face. He shook his head, and Kagome saw that he was embarrassed. She barely heard him apologize.

The whole way back to Inuyasha's place was relatively quiet, neither of them knowing what to say. As they approached, Inuyasha stopped by his front door while Miroku caught Kagome and gave her a warm hug. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, and told Kagome to wait in the car. Kagome smiled weekly and mumbled a 'thank you' to Inuyasha, then made her way to the car, locking it when she was inside. Miroku turned to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what's up? What's with that down-and-out look?"

"She knows, Miroku. She found out."

"I'm sure she won't care-"

"Doesn't matter. I'm just a demon in her eyes. Later."

"Alright, later man."

Miroku turned away and walked to his car, watching Kagome through the windshield. He was surprised when he saw Kagome come out with a sheet of paper in her hand, running towards Inuyasha's door. He turned as she passed him, and watched her as she knocked on his front door. _'What is she doing?'_ he thought.

Kagome breathed heavily as she knocked on the door. When she heard Inuyasha's footsteps and him unlocking the door, she shoved the note in his hands as soon as he opened the door. As soon as she was sure he had it, Kagome turned and raced back to the car. When she reached the car, she jumped in to find Miroku giving her a curious look. Kagome looked at him, and left the unasked question unanswered.

Inuyasha stared after the girl, wondering what in the seven hells was wrong with her and what was up with that weird-ass smile she gave him. Then he remembered the piece of paper she had given him. After he watched Miroku and his cousin drive away, he locked his door again and headed to his bedroom.

After climbing the narrow staircase to his room, he lay down across his bed and opened the crumpled piece of paper. He gasped.

"Oh shit."

Miroku paced the floor of Kagome's campus apartment. They had just gotten back from checking on Sango again, and Kagome had given herself the task of cleaning the dorm room. So far she had gotten all the torn and bloody sheets into black garbage bags, reorganized everything that had been flipped or thrown, and swept up the pieces of glass that were scattered here and there. Miroku was still curious about what was written on the piece of paper his cousin had given Inuyasha, and so decided to call him. He stepped outside the door to the room, made sure the door clicked behind him, and pulled out his cell phone. The conversation went something like this:

_Ring, Ring _

_Hello?_

"Hey, it's me. Oi, just a question, but-"

_Lemme guess. You wanna know what was on the paper she gave me?_

"Uh, yeah, basically, if you wouldn't mind."

_Jeez Miroku. You should have been a journalist, always gotta be in somebody business. If you really wanna know-_

"Ya I do, really."

_-she gave me her phone number and an address. To where, I have no clue, but I'm gonna check it out._

"What was the address? Maybe I can help, you know."

_You prolly could. Lemme see, it was…oh, it was 1390 Kyoto Ave., near a beach somewhere._

Miroku chuckled lightly into the phone.

"Oi, Inuyasha, that's the address for her house, the one I told you about that she visited like once a month. I think she changed her mind about letting you stay there. Now all you have to do it stop being such a jerk around her and maybe she'll just fall into your arms-"

_Shut the hell up. I have to pack. Peace out._

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, bye."

Miroku shook his head as he reopened the door to Kagome's room.

He found himself face to face with her, and the expression she wore was somewhere between annoyed, curious, and tired. Not a very good mixture of expressions, Miroku thought. He decided he would just ask what he wanted.

"Why did you change your mind?"

Kagome shook her head. She stared at the floor. She sighed, and then looked back up at him.

"Because he helped me, and because now I know who hurt Sango, and I wouldn't have gotten away in one piece without him."

Miroku scratched his head, thinking intently.

"Are you sure those are the only reasons?"

Kagome turned her back on him when he asked this so he wouldn't see the blush creeping across her cheeks.

"You are a damn pervert, okay? And yes, those are the only reasons, and I don't believe that there should be anymore in business. Now, if you aren't gonna help me finish up, you can go help him pack his stuff up."

Miroku smiled to himself, and turned.

"Oi, Kagome, make sure you lock this door well. I'll be back in four hours."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see ya later then."

Kagome felt her tension go down a bit when she slid the locks into place. She thought about it, and then shoved a chair under the doorknob, just in case. She went to the window that looked down in the courtyard and closed that too. Naraku was a tricky fella, that he was. She sighed and closed the shades to the window after she was sure they were locked. She looked over her dorm room, and closed her eyes. After considering locking herself in her bedroom, she sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. There wasn't really anything on, so she settled on a documentary on, what else, ancient Japan. The historian had started talking about how Shinto was developed when Kagome felt her eyelids get heavy. The television screen started to get blurry, and soon Kagome was asleep on her couch, the TV droning on about ancient Japanese bloodlines and medicinal cures.

"Miroku! What the fuck do you think you're doing putting that _crap _in my box!? I tol' you, the only thing I'm takin' is my bedroom set, aight??"

"So you're gonna walk around my cousin's house with her silverware?"

"Miroku, stop being sucha dick and help me out here, damn."

"Aight, aight, calm down now." Miroku chuckled lightly. He took out the rag-tag assortment of silverware he had placed in the box and replaced it with the sheets from Inuyasha's bed. The pillows were already in the car, and the mattress was on its way to Kagome's summer house. Of course, there was still the matter of his wardrobe, and Inuyasha didn't trust Miroku with his clothes. Hell, he barely trusted the lecher with his blankets. Miroku was a prankster, and never one to be caught without a wandering hand around a group of good-looking women. After finishing his packing, Inuyasha stretched out and cracked his back, and let out a huge yawn.

"Oi, so why did she change her mind?"

"She loves ya, bro."

"Jackass. No, seriously though."

"Because she owes you her life. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

Inuyasha thought about this, and decided that damn straight that was reason enough to give him a new home.

'Ha, and maybe if I'm lucky she'll like my demon side. Feh, yeah, and maybe if I'm lucky cows will start shitting chocolate bars.'


End file.
